Memory Loss
by ScarletDeathPro
Summary: It was just an ordinary day at work until one night, William found Grell tied down to his chair covered in blood! William T. Spears was going to leave the redhead once he got him untied, but realized Grell had lost his memory's as a reaper! What the bloody hell happened to him! A demon, Sebastian Michealis, may become a bigger problem than William thought he would be!
1. Chapter 1 Ordinary Day?

The black haired shinigami had shown up at the beginning of his shift, as usual. The reaper was walking down the halls of the Dispatch towards his office dressed in his usual attire. All and all, it was a proving to be just another day, not that the man would complain. If anything, he preferred it over anything else. A daily routine wasn't a bad thing and most may disagree with that—he wasn't the one for surprises. Though working here, having something like that was nothing easy thing to maintain. Oh well…over the years he'd come accustom to it all.

William had soon reached his office, opening the door with his black gloved hand stepping inside. He did make sure it was closed behind him, if he could get a few moments of peace and quiet; he would. He put a few case files down on his desk along with the mug of tea he'd gotten for himself. Afterward, taking a seat behind his desk, he began his usual routine of work.

The redhead reaper named Grell Sutcliff was running through the hallways of the Dispatch excitedly; making a huge commotion. He was so happy that William returned his weeklong mission. His black gloved hand quickly grabbed the door to William's office and pulls it open. The door flew open without warning, then suddenly, the redhead screamed, "WILLLLLL!," excitedly and attempted to tackle hug the other.

"Sutcliff!," he huffed as he pushed the other man away from himself, lovely…well how could he have expected anything less of him? He straightens his clothing, brushing himself off as well. "Shouldn't you be working?," he questioned with a light sigh and adjusted his glasses. "Honestly, I have things to be doing. Do me a favor and take your antics elsewhere."

"I finished work early," he answered to William with a smile. "You know that I love it when you play hard to get darling!," he exclaimed excitedly, as if he was expecting some kind of romance with the other, or at least, the others could heart making William glare at him. Oh, how Grell loved those eyes that glare at him when William is angry! He winked flirtatiously at William as he began to sway his hips side to side, making him wiggle in front of the strict man.

"Again, I am not your darling, Sutcliff," he corrected Grell. He and Grell never that that relationship that Grell thinks he had in his head between the both of them. They were only co-workers, and that was only as far as they would go. He resumed trying to get something done, but he didn't count on it, now, that Grell has barged in here, without so much as a knock or warning. "It is all well and fine, you are done, but do not bother me," he muttered coldly with a demanding tone to his voice. He had begun to write up some paperwork that had yet to finish.

Grell giggled as he watched the other working on his paperwork. From his angle, it looked like file close cases on future soul collections that needed to be signed off by the Management Department. William is the manager of the London Dispatch Society after all, so of course he had more paperwork related to the future cases and passing them down to his co-workers in his division. Grell happened to be one of them, and that's why they see each other more since their 'first time' together. The reaper dressed in red had an idea forming in his head to make his work much more fun for him. He smirked, quickly taking half of the pile of William's files with the paperwork in them, and then he quickly dashed out of William's office.

His eye twitched with annoyance as he watched the red reaper left with the work he had to do. This does annoy William to an extent. He can't believe that he has to get his work back from the annoying Grell Sutcliff! It irritated him more and more as he yelled, "Sutcliff!" His expression showed annoyance and anger. He stood up from his chair and left his office to chase the crimson reaper. William really didn't want to have overtime just because Grell made him fall behind schedule.

Grell ran down the hallway in search of a room he can use to hide from William. He knew he was being pursued and wasn't sure where he can hide, but then he noticed Ronald Knox's office. He and Ronald weren't that close, but he did spend some time with him outside office hours. They would drink together and party all night. It almost became an every weekend plan for them do such things together. Occasionally, Alan or Eric would join into the fun. Alan wasn't the kind of person to go out partying every night. He was more of a stay at home person that preferred to read a book. Eric would be able to convince the 'second' William in a way. He was a stickler like William, but he didn't have the cold hearted personality that even could keep Grell warm at night. The only differences those were different between them, besides the Thorns.

Once Grell has entered the Knox's room he turned to see that he was still in his office. "Hey Sempai, do you ever knock?!," Ronald shouted at the redhead that barged into his office. Grell didn't say much, over even argued with the bicolored shinigami. Grell grabbed Ronald's pants then the collar of his shirt, lifting him up with ease. Ronald was younger and smaller, compared to the other, so he was able to lift him with ease. Without a second thought—even without a warning—Grell kicked the door of his office from the inside and threw Ronald out into the hallway.

Ronald landed onto the hard tiled floor. His landing wasn't so great, since he wasn't expecting to maneuver Grell's unexpected decision of throwing him out of his own office. Ronald slowly began to sit up, rubbing the back of his head, and then standing back up on his feet. He brushed off the dust off of his legs that's on his pants. Ronald heard footsteps walking towards this direction. He poked his head up to that direction to only find his irritated boss walking down the hall. He really didn't want his boss to be angry at him since it means that he would have overtime.

While William was interrogating Ronald to see if he has seen the redhead with his files outside of the office that he was currently in, Grell was finishing William's stolen paperwork. He was writing it all down with the black ink pen, considering that red would be obvious. He was hoping if he would help William, then maybe he'll take him out on a date.

William wasn't overly pleased at all, he could only imagine what Grell would be doing to those files, certainly not thinking that he'd be working on them, being a slacker that Grell occasionally was. That thought never once ran across the strict reaper's mind. Of course, he had attempted to open the office door by twisting the knob and pulling it open. He had no luck with that since the door was locked. There was nothing else he could do, but to wait, however he wasn't going to waste his time waiting outside like the fool. Grell did manage to take half of his work after all. Until he returned it, he figured he'd just finish whatever work he had left in his office.

So while Grell was doing to God who knows what to the files, William assigned Ronald a couple of soul collections at London. Ronald accepted them and immediately left to take care of it. He didn't want any progress to slow down due to Sutcliff's rude behavior. After he taken care of Ronald's situation, he headed to his office. He already felt that today was just only going to drag on. Grell already managed to make him annoyed in the morning. The stressed out reaper had made his way to his office, resuming work there was but in a rather foul mood.

Shortly, Grell knocked on the door to William's office with the finished paperwork he had taken the time to finish. After the knock on the door, Grell just barged in like he usually does. He doesn't like be kept waiting. The door closed behind when he walked up to the desk, and then handed William the files he had stolen from him earlier. "Here you go! I made your work half easier!," he giggled with a smile on his face. He was waiting for William to say for his reward to take him on the date he vividly imagined in his mind countless times every day. It was definitely a way for Grell to work in his own pleasure as well. He didn't like working unless it was fun, in which his case, he wanted a date so he attempted to be on the others good side.

The dark haired reaper finished the work he had to do by the time Grell came back around. William took the paperwork that was stolen from Grell when it was handed to him. He read through what the other has written into the files thoroughly, as if he had a hard time taking into thought that Grell actually did work, even though it wasn't his work, but still it was odd. Once he finished skimming through the finished written documents, he was shocked to noticed how well Grell written them, or even possibly well enough. "Do not take my, write up, or interfere with my work, Sutcliff," he ordered sternly. Apparently the words 'thank you' didn't seem to be in vocabulary.

Grell frowned and there was disappointment in the acidic eyes when watched how William reacted to the work he put into a lot of effort into. "But—" Grell was about to argue at him for trying to help out his boss with his work, but he stopped himself so he wouldn't get William anymore irritated than he already was. The redhead apologized in a sigh, "I'm sorry, it won't happen again." Then he turned his back to William to leave the office. He left the office and closed the door behind him.

William watched him leave before having gathered up the paperwork and filed it away. He tilts his head to check the clock that was hanging on the wall. Checking the time, William sighed again since he wasn't expecting to have been done by this time. He leaned back in the chair, closing his eyes and enjoyed the silence for the moment before something else pops up. Apparently, Grell wasn't all too happy that he wasn't able to get his date that he wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Bloody Night

The Dispatch Society was quiet, considering that any shinigami had overtime tonight. Ronald was able to go out on his date with one of the secretaries from the office, while Eric and Alan had their time together this evening. The hallway lights weren't on, now that it's a little passed office hours. Not every shinigami would have overtime since it depends on how much they return their paperwork, or if that Death God actually would do their work. Everything seemed to be quiet and still tonight, which William find the silence and stillness of the scenery enjoyable. There was no one here that would ruin it.

William just finished the last of his paperwork tonight of the last minute paperwork that Ronald handed him. He sighed, knowing that he told his co-workers not to return anything a half hour before the end of his shift. That last half hour is spent on him getting ready to leave, not to get overtime. However, he doesn't find it annoying as Grell Sutcliff's presence. The dark reaper sighed, staring up at the wall clock to see the time. He adjusted his rectangular glasses then he prepared himself to leace to head home.

The halls were still silent, lifeless, when William had finally walked out of his office, closing the door then locking it behind him. He continued on his way home by walking down the hallway. It was definitely dark, but it didn't bother the reaper. He was used to it since he had too much overtime when he became a part of the Management Department. Continuing down the hall, he heard a loud humming. His eyes narrowed as he fixed his glasses onto the bridge of his nose. William wasn't expecting anyone to still be here after closing hours. It bothered him since he thought he seen everyone left before he did. His curious who or what is making the humming, so he followed the noises.

He walked down the opposite turn and made a left. He heard it was louder and louder, so he knew he was on the right path. He stopped walking as he stared at the office that the humming was coming from. He sighed in annoyance, knowing all too well that this is Sutcliff's office. He always avoided it during office hours as much as he could. He thought of Grell as annoying, intolerable, flamboyant, but mostly—lazy. He had to enter the office to at least check on him. If there's nothing wrong here, he can just simply leave, even possibly slamming the door at the redhead's face when he attempts to tackle hug him. His black gloved hand grabbed the door knob as he turned it, and then pushed it to open the door. "Sutcliff, you should be heading out. Hours are over."

Grell's head was resting on the desk. He only did this, so whoever entered the room wouldn't see his face. However, he was still humming as if he didn't hear William speaking to him.

The office around him seemed to be in chaos. The office is trashed and everything, including the paperwork that wasn't completed. This was the sight that William wasn't expecting at all when his eyes finally adjusted to the dark room. What caught his eye was Grell's important red reaper glasses were sitting on the floor near the doorway. The lenses were badly cracked on one while the other was missing. Also, the legs were broken off and were missing.

"Sutcliff, are you even listening…?," he asked taking in the destroyed office and with the glasses. Now this spiked William's concern. He wondered what exactly happened and why no one has even heard or even report this. He sighed lightly as he picked up the destroyed glasses up and walked over to the desk, placing them down on it. "What on Earth did you this?," he asked, still keeping his monotone voice. He kept his composer even though this is a little nerve-racking to see the office and Grell acting so odd. He could see that he wasn't as hyperactive and flamboyant like usual. This whole ordeal is becoming to be a little more troublesome.

Grell stopped humming when he heard the last question as he slowly sat up. There was blood on his desk from where his head was resting. His head was still lowered, since he couldn't lift himself all of the way up. The couldn't hardly move not just from the injured body as well as his head, but from his arms and legs being tied up to the chair rather tightly. It was cutting circulation off his hands and feet. However, the really odd observation of this situation was that Grell's hair was neatly styled and pulled back into a bun, while the excess hair was down and beautiful. Grell didn't have his hair particularly styled like that earlier in the day at office hours. His red coat was the only article of clothing that's currently covering him. He stayed silent and not once looked up at William. However, the only noise he was able to make was a few weak whimpers until he broke down crying.

The strict reaper's eyes narrowed on him. "Grell—do stop that..," he muttered when Grell broken down in tears. William, then, walked behind the chair and began untying the crimson reaper. "Do explain what happened..," he asked softly as he continued untying him. How anything of this nature had happened surprised the supervisor, even if it was Grell victimized by this, he was slightly concerned.

"…I-I don't remember. I can't," he answered weak mutters. He couldn't talk while he was still crying like he was. Once he was slowly becoming free from being bounded to the chair, his body trembled noticeably. He covered his face with his badly trembling hands since he wasn't calming down anytime soon.

William completely untied the redhead. In another few minutes afterward, watching at how shaken he truly was, he was even more concerned. "Sutcliff, do try to calm yourself down.." He placed his hand on Grell's shoulder, turning his attention to the office door. Grell felt his touch on his shoulder as he jumped off the chair and ran to the corner of the room. He was just more than shaken if he even ran from William's touch. The crimson red hair couldn't even hide the bleeding head injury on the back of his head. The beautiful crimson hair seemed to be a couple inches shorter from earlier. His wrists were badly bruised from where they were tightly tied on to the chair.

He turned his attention back to the redhead that just had ran over to the corner so suddenly, even with his cold nature, he didn't liked to see him so…unnatural and jumpy. William walked over to stand a few feet in front of him, not wanting the redhead to run away from the office. "Come on, Sutcliff," he sighed realizing that he had to be gentle. His gaze shifted away, not staring at the redhead, to offer a hand to the other.

The redhead curled himself up against the wall, his body towards the corner as he leaned the side of his head against the wall. He began humming to calm himself down. His eyes closing as the humming slowly stopped soon after. He fell unconscious from the loss of too much blood caused by the head injuries.

He looked back over once he heard the humming stopped shortly after offering his hand to the redhead. "Why must this happen?.. I am truly not hoping to have a decent evening," he murmured to himself, knowing he couldn't really just leave the redhead there…as tempting it seemed for a moment. The reaper walked over to the unconscious reaper and picked him up; looking down at the other with a straight face. "God, what happened to your clothes?" He quickly turned his attention away from the redhead once he knew he was naked. He kept his attention off of Grell as he walked out of the office to head out of the Dispatch.

Grell was unconscious as he was being carried out of his destroyed office. He clenched onto his red coat tightly, even when he's not awake, he seemed to have a strong grip. His body was still trembling, but it was from being cold. The cold air touched his pale skin does that effect on everyone—even reapers. His long crimson hair still had fresh blood on it, which filled the air in the dark hallway.

He slowly start to wake up shortly when he there were almost at the end of the hallway. The redhead perked his head up and looked around at his surroundings, seeming to be confused. "Where am I? Who are you?," he asked in a weak voice full of curiosity. "What are you doing to me? Where are my clothes?"

As soon as Grell had begun waking up and asking questions, he knew he would be quite alright—though those questions were odd.. He immediately brushed them off as he thought nothing of it. Grell is awake, which means he doesn't have to deal with him anymore. "Well, now that you're awake, walk yourself home, Sutcliff," he coldly stated as he simply dropped the redhead onto the floor. He stepped over the redhead as he turned his attention back to the redhead with a cold gaze. "You know perfectly well of whom I am and where you are. Don't play stupid…though as far as your clothes. I have no clue. Do find some and dress as soon as possible." He folded his arms across his chest, knowing that Grell must be playing some kind of stupid game. He didn't think Grell would possibly go that low to grab his attention. "Oh, and one other thing," he started speaking shortly again, "I don' need you pulling anything off tomorrow. We are having an inspection. Antics aren't needed." After speaking, he had begun to walk down the hallway, leaving the confused Grell alone.

Grell stared up at William, showing the expression of confusion on his face, as he slowly stood back up on his own feet. His vision began to blur (than it already was) and felt light headed. He leaned himself against the wall, knowing that his dizziness was making him unbalanced. "M-my head..," he whispered weakly. He felt the back of his head in so much pain, and he couldn't explain why. He didn't even know what is going on around here, himself. Out of curiosity, his hand slowly reached the back of his head where the pain was. He touched it with his fingertips then slowly retreat them to see what is on his fingertips. His eyes widen of what he saw. It was blood. "Blood?," he asked himself in shock. "I-I'm bleeding?!" This isn't like for a sadistic redhead, like Grell, to freaking out over blood. He couldn't stand anymore from losing his strength in his legs as he fell to his knees.

William wasn't sure what was strong with Grell. He assumed he was in some kind of shock or..something. He was acting so odd, and even so, he didn't know what to do for him. He could just leave him here confused and bleeding, so why think about the choice now? Whatever the reason, for him actually stopping and turning to face him, he did. He wasn't entirely sure why he even cared for the situation. Grell as a pest and it'd always been that way, but maybe somewhere inside he cared about him….maybe just a little. 'Sutcliff,' he thought as he paused and think again a brief moment before even considering continuing but did anyhow. "Why don't you come with me? You seem quite out of sorts and I'm afraid if I leave you alone—you'll do something rash and foolish."

He stayed quiet and watched William carefully. "I don't know why you're calling me 'Sutcliff', and I still don't know who you are…b-but you don't seem to like me much," he admitted almost as coldly as William. The redhead was only pointing out his simple fact that he doesn't know who he is and who William is. His eyes drifted away to behind William, so he his eyes won't meet William's eyes. "A-are you sure that you want me to come with you?," he asked sounding as if he is having doubts. Then he noticed a figure emerging from the darkness, which Grell's eyes now shown fear and curiosity. "Wh-who's behind you? The one with the glowing red eyes.."


	3. Chapter 3 The Crow

Chapter Three: The Crow

So the redhead was having memory issues, lets add this to the list of things this man has made him endure…that was rather frustrating though, he'd never thought such an event (which he still wasn't 100% certain what it was) could have the kind of effect on someone. He'd gone to speak but was cut off by Grell speaking again. 'Red glowing eyes,' he questioned himself. "What?" William had then turned around to see what he's speaking about. He had in mind who or what thing can have those red glowing eyes.

However, there was nothing there when he turned around. Grell blinked in confusion. "I guess he left," he muttered as he blinked a few more times again and sniffled. He attempted to stand up but when he almost did, he fell straight down as if he didn't have strength in his legs.

At the last moment, a butler dressed in black caught the redhead. His black elegant suit was stained with the reaper's blood. His smirk on his face seemed to be taunting as he his red glowing eyes shined brightly in the darkness of the night, staring at William.

"Good night, Mr. Spears, it's been a while," the demon butler greeted with a light smile on his face, even though he doesn't like William T. Spears. The crimson reaper stared up to see that it was that caught him. When he saw it was the demon, Sebastian Michaelis, his double iris green eyes widen in fear as he began to struggle in the demon's arms. "So it seems like that Grell still remembers me, unlike you," he chuckled. His lips began to curve into the devilish smile; the same smile that he always ha before he kills anyone. That smile always scared people due to the fact that Sebastian is willing to kill anyone for his master, Ciel Phantomhive.

Sebastian? Well, he was the last being William would've liked to encounter, especially considering the current circumstances. He remained silent as he glared at the demon, his acidic eyes having their cold glare that Grell loved so much. Now, with those memories gone, William wouldn't have to hear the excited screams from the redhead. He always never liked Sebastian due to the fact he was a demon. Not only that, but how much trouble he had caused for the Dispatch Society. He had so many overtimes because of him. He never liked demons that steal the souls that they're supposed to collect, not to be eaten by a demon.

"I don't know who you are, but let me go! I don't like th—," Grell's sentence was cut off when Sebastian pressed his lips to the reaper's lips. Grell struggled even more, wiggling his body and moving in any way to loosen his grip. He wanted to get free, that's all that he wanted. He didn't even like the fake love that Sebastian was giving him. Grell was badly freaking out by pushing him away, even everything he could in his weak state to get him off. Obviously, he has lost his memory since he didn't even like Sebastian at the moment.

William was silent when the demon had spoken, though he was about to speak before the demon kissed Grell. He thought that it was utterly disturbing and surprising. He couldn't have expected Grell to have struggled like he did, but his memory loss and all seemed to have taken effect; that was certain. The shinigami didn't make any moves, however, even if just seeing the demon made him feel sick. Sebastian is truly a foul creature in William's opinion. "I don't see what you have to gain from toying with a member of the Dispatch, especially Grell Sutcliff," he spoke as his gaze traveled to the side. "Such a waste of time and efforts," William continued as he adjusted his glasses. "However, you demons aren't good with common sense, so I couldn't have expected anything more from scum like you." His tone was a little darker than before as he narrowed his eye on the two.

The demon broke the kiss slowly, pulling his lips away from the redhead, who seemed to be in tears. Sebastian turned his attention to William with his slightly narrowed eyes glaring at him. "On the contrary Mr. Spears," he smirked and kept the redhead close to his body, so he would be able to struggle too much in his arms. "You think I would have wasted time here? You're very much mistaken. I'll get all the information that I need for my own reasons," he explained briefly, not giving out too much information of what he seemed to be planning. "I was merely using a particular reaper to get what I needed to know. He wasn't been cooperative, so I had gave him a rather severe punishment. Before I could retrieve him, you came into the room," he sighed when he finished explaining.

Grell was whimpering, not being able to do much of anything in his terror. Then Sebastian continued speaking, "I was hoping around the time he was slowly retrieving his memories, he would tell me everything, especially is place of work." Sebastian undid Grell's hair with one hand while his other hand held onto his wrists tightly. Grell winced in pain, feeling as if his bones were breaking. The demon quickly tied his wrists together with his long crimson hair. "Well, I should be taking him and be on my way, Mr. Spears." He gave him a fake smile as he lifted Grell in his arms bridal style and turned around to leave the Dispatch.

The terrified shinigami froze up. He could only whimper weakly and trembled once more. He couldn't kick or even scream from how scared he was. He didn't know what to do since he could hardly move from his long red hair being tied his wrists tightly. He closes his eyes tightly, hoping it was just all a nightmare that he can wake up at any moment, but he wasn't dreaming. He couldn't remember anything particular of anything, except being attacked at his office after when he left William's office.

William sighed, how unfortunate this was proving to be. After all, counting on a quiet evening, but he wasn't about to let a demon take one of the shinigami that knew information about the Dispatch Society for unknown purposes. In a few moments after Sebastian dared turned his back on the reaper, his scythe had clamped the back of his neck. "Terribly sorry, but I cannot allow that," he spoke plan and simple. It was the truth as well. Even if he didn't like Grell Sutcliff and couldn't care less what happened to him; he couldn't let the demon simply walk off with him. If he could precious information from a reaper, who's give it in time, and who know what this one planned to do. The scythe snapped back and drug Sebastian along with Grell backward in a quick motion, after the man stood before them with a slightly angered expression in his bright double iris.

Ohhh, how demon's truly did sicken him to the core, this one more than the others it seemed. Always showing up when he wasn't needed. The blades of his scythe had snapped onto the form of the demon's neck, it soon extending and smashing him roughly into hall's wall. "Now, put him down, demon," he demanded sternly as he made his blades dig more into his neck.

Sebastian followed orders from the demanding ruthless shinigami that stood before him. He dropped Grell carelessly on the floor, his glowing red eyes glared at William. "I did what you ordered me to do, now please, release me and I will retreat." Sebastian knew if he picked a fight with William and Grell, if his memories were to return, he wouldn't have a fighting chance to defeat them. Fighting to Death Gods is like asking to commit suicide, which the demon didn't plan on dying anytime soon. A simple retreat is all he could really do that as logical.

The reaper opened his eyes to see that he was on the floor. He sat up and stared up at Sebastian and William. The angered reaper had pinned Sebastian down by the neck with his death scythe. The situation still can turn ugly at any given moment. The redhead didn't want to be near the demon, so he managed to stand up on his feet and walked closer to William. From how he was being carried as he walked, he was going to fall unconscious again soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Demon's Retreat

Seeing as how Grell was released, as much as he didn't want to trust the demon, he would've to let him go. Though, he waited until Grell got closer before retracting the bladed weapon from Sebastian's neck. Even so, he wasn't the one to let his guard down. "Go then, before I do lose my patience with you," he spoken sternly once again, keeping his cold eyes narrowed on him, watching his movements all so carefully. Even though he was sure he'd be on his way; for that was only logical plan for the creature to do at this point. If not, well, William wasn't to hold back on killing him or, at least, causing some severe damage. Even with his eyes fixed and focused on the demon, he did catch a glimpse of the way Grell was carrying himself. He knew he'd most likely to pass out again.

Sebastian was released out of the grip of William's scythe. He did silently retreat, leaving the Dispatch quickly as possible, not attracting any attention to himself of any sort. The demon hated to let go of Grell of how close he was to get information about this place, but he couldn't. He was at a disadvantage since he had no idea how long Grell's amnesia would be there before his memories return.

Grell took one more step then his eyes closed as he collapsed onto the floor shortly after Sebastian left. He was sweating and wasn't trembling anymore. Luckily, Grell hasn't leaked out any information to the demon about his Dispatch, but his memory loss could be a problem working in the Dispatch. If he had completely forgotten about William, then who knows what else he could have forgotten! Grell knew William back in the academy; since they reaped their first soul, Thomas Wallis, for their exam, which that was over one hundred years ago.

The redhead was lying there on the hallway floor, looking very vulnerable. However, it would have been nice to know what exactly Sebastian did with his clothing, considering he was completely nude through all of this. He may be able to catch a cold with his body exposed like this.

With seeing the demon go, William had settled back down and then turned his attention back to the unconscious redhead. He did realize if he didn't get his memory back, things could be rather rough around for him and many others. Even after having known him for such a long time, he did feel as if he didn't know him at all. Realistically he didn't. All he knew of Grell was that he was constantly a pest and…that's all he cared to know. But he had known him for such a long time that he couldn't just leave him. He would've done the same for him if their places were reversed. The strict reaper picked the other in his arms and began to head out of the Dispatch. He'd have to get some kind of clothing for the other…Grell naked wasn't a sight he wanted to get use to anytime soon.

The redhead looked so innocent when he's asleep. His expression was showing that he was getting calmer, enough for him to sleep at least. Grell always had a spare of clothing in his office. Apparently, it's not something William didn't want to see Grell wear, but it was all he had. Grell kept his R-Shitei outfit hanging in his office in a plastic bag. It was better than nothing to say the least. The red outfit may even bring back a memory or two.

Come to think of it, William did recall that Grell always had a spare of clothing in his office in a plastic bag. He remembered that Grell would always walk into work carrying something with a hanger. He knew it would also save some time as well. So, with a sudden thinking, he walked into Sutcliff's office and grabbed the plastic bag with the outfit in it before heading out of the Dispatch.

He had gotten the glance at the clock on his way out to discover how late it was now. It didn't thrill William, proving that this evening wasn't at all a pleasant experience…but still had little idea what Grell went through. To be perfectly honest, he didn't want to know. At the pace he walked with the man in his arms it took him a half an hour to get home, finally. He placed Grell down on the doorstep so he could the key from his pocket to unlock it. Having done this rather quickly, he opened the door to his home, placing the keys back into his pocket before lifting Grell and going inside, closing the door behind them.

Grell rubbed his head a little on the other's chest as he was still asleep. He hardly makes any noises on his sleep or even moved much. His bleeding from his head injuries seemed to finally stop at the moment. He wasn't disturbed at all from William carrying him and setting him down on the doorstep.

Figuring it was best not to not him, he'd have to let Grell rest. He never ever even considered he'd be doing anything like this in his lifetime, yet here he was, carrying a damaged reaper only to be known as Grell Sutcliff through his home. If he had been told once day he'd have to do such a thing, he wouldn't have believed it. He remained quiet as he walked into his bedroom, it was against his comfort but he'd have to allow it. He managed to pull the blanket back and set him down on the bed. Sighing lightly as he covered his body with the blankets. After that, he set the plastic bag with his clothes in it on the bedside table. The reaper, then, turning and exiting the room. It looked like he'd be sleeping on the couch.

Grell nuzzled the pillow then he sat up holding his head. "Oww..," he sighed. Apparently the pain from his head injury woke him up this time. He noticed he was on a bed naked in a room that he doesn't recognize. He stayed quiet as his eyes searched around the room. He noticed the plastic bag as he lifted it. He tilt his head a bit curiously, wondering what's inside. He peeked in it to see the outfit. He kept looking at it, but didn't attempt to put it on. He put it on the foot of the bed and continued to stare, as if he's analyzing it. He gave a small confused expression on his face. It finally got to him that he doesn't know how to put it on. He didn't want to look like a complete idiot in front of someone who saved him, but he doesn't remember much about himself.

He was also curious if it was his, or wasn't it the other's clothing. William didn't look like the type of guy that would, so he assumed it was his.

By the time Grell had waked up and was clueless looking at his outfit of his, William laid down on his couch. Oh, too finally lay down was all too nice. He folded his arms behind his head as he had stretched out on the furniture. His bright eyes closing shut. Though, he wasn't entirely asleep for the moment being, more just resting his eyes and talking a break from all the craziness for a moment.

Grell blinked as he attempted to put on the outfit. Once he gave up, but still wearing the outfit, which is most likely wrong…. He laid back don as wanted to go back to sleep. He thought it was still a dream, well, more like a nightmare from what the demon did to him. He sighed, thinking about that as he put the covers back over him how William had it on before. He fell back to sleep cuddling up to the pillow. He frowned in his sleep, not liking to be alone. He didn't want to be alone from that incident. He hugged the pillow tightly, slowly falling back to sleep with a frown on his face. He wasn't sure what's going to happen, but hopefully not the same what he had experienced tonight.


End file.
